I'm New And Already A Hostage
by BaybeeHannah18
Summary: This is a fic about a smart 16 year old who became a CSI. Even for someone like her, there is always trouble around every corner...Full summary inside.
1. SUMMARY

**Hey gang, ok, bout my other new story, kinda sucked so I deleted it (not the one about Natalia n' Ryan). So I decided to do one about a ****YOUNG**** CSI. I hope you all like it.**

**PS: This is just the summary, I will start the first chapter tomorrow after school because it's 10:30pm here so I will be to tired to write it, I already am tired, I'm just informing you guys of what's to come. I finish school at 2:50pm and arrive home at about 3:10pm so don't expect the chapt till later.**

**SUMMARY: Cassandra Lennox is a 16 year old student with straight A's and a bachelor's degree (Forensic science). She's a quick learner. She makes friends quickly on the team and even though she has only been on the team for 2 weeks, they seem to be protective of her more than anyone else, probably because she's still just a kid so it's just natural really. She still goes to school so during the week she only works after school but on the weekends she chooses to work because she just loves to do it. So basically life is good, until the worst day of her life happens...she gets taken hostage along with Ryan when the lab is under attack, she and Ryan are the only one's inside because they are suspicous of why the alarms went off suddenly. The men who are keeping them hostage are there because they are looking for some evidence which they don't want the CSI's to process. They have there eyes on the 2 CSI's constantly, what will they do? what will Ryan and Cassie do to escape? Better yet, what will the team do?**

**NO PREVIEW!**

**I don't own CSI Miami, only Cassie and other characters that don't seem familiar.**


	2. Cassandra Lennox

**Ok, I know I said I'd update the next day (after I uploaded the summary) but school got in the way and with this being my last year of skwl (year 11 or for the none UK people - 12th Grade, I think it's that one...) I have to concentrate on my exams which are coming up in May and June. I even have a Maths exam on the 1st March! I have to concentrate on getting my coursework finished and everything! It's a stressful year! But anyway, I started this chapter late at night yesterday, like 8pm, but I was unable to finish because I was REALY tired, so I hope I get to finish it tonight, if not tomorrow sometime after school.**

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_Hi, My name is Daisy Cassandra Lennox, although I prefer to be called Cassandra Lennox or just Cassie. Don't ask. I am a senior at Coral Gables Senior High School (A/N:This is an actual school, I had to search for Miami high schools). I don't want to sound like a knowitall or anything, but I have a bachelors degree for Forensic Science. I am 16 and I am able to get a job, which I did...It was better than high school, I made friends easily, I never got picked on because of how smart I was and anything like that. Although I did get a few looks that looked like 'She must of been one hell of a geek', tipical. High school was kinda weird for me...but it was ok...I had friends there...But anyway, I'm not here to chit chat about what high school was like, I'm here to tell you about the first 2 weeks of my career as a CSI. The first week was a good week and went by fast, but the second week was different. It changed my life and peoples view on me. So this is my story._

* * *

**_AUTHORS POV_**

ALARM CLOCK GOES OFF.

At the sound of the alarm Cassie opened her eyes a little just to see what time it was, the clock read 8:27am. She hit the button and let her arm drop down the side of the bed. After a few seconds of lying there Cassie finally realised what day it was. Her crystal blue eyes shot open.

"Oh Shit!" (A/N: Only swear word on this story). She pushed herself up off her bed and looked in the mirror that was hanging on her wall. Her long blonde hair was a mess! She quickly went over to her wardrobe and picked out an outfit. Some dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with writing on it that said 'Show me what you got' with some picture behind it. also a belt that went over her top on a slant and some black boots that went just past her ankles.

She then got her brush and hair straighteners and started fixing her hair. After 15 minutes her hair was fixed, make up was done, watch on wrist and she was out of her room in a second. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:42am, she still had time. She ran down the stairs like a cheetah, almost tripping.

* * *

**WHILE ALL THAT WAS HAPPENING**

Cassie's mom, Esme, was in the kitchen making breakfast for her 8 year old sister Bailee and her 17 year old sister Reagan. She also had ANOTHER sister called Sadie (25), although she doesn't live with them, she lives with her husband, Bryan and there two kids Seth (6) and Elsie (4). Their mom had Sadie at 17, Reagan at 25, Cassie at 26 and Bailee at 34. after Bailee was born Esme finally said to their dad 'NO MORE KIDS!'. Their father doesn't live with them anymore, he ran out on them when Cassie was 8, obviously 4 kids was ALOT to deal with, hell even 1 kid can be hard, for a man like him anyway...he left Esme to fend for herself with her 3 kids and a new born. No one really liked to talk about him or the situation.

Esme was making the girls pancakes. She was in the middle of explaining to the girls that today is very important to their sister.

"Now I want you to support her because I'm sure she's nervous" she told them as she put the finished pancakes on their plates and put the pan in the sink to be washed. Reagan spoke first.

"I still can't believe she's got a job. I mean, she's 16 and has a job that's for someone who is like...24 or something" she said as she shoved some food in her mouth. Bailee replied to her older sister.

"That's because DC is smart, smarter than you" She said, she stuck her tongue out at her, Reagan just rolled her eyes and got back to her pancakes. In the sentence Bailee used her nickname for Cassie, DC, which are the initials for her first and middle name, Daisy Cassandra. Cassie didn't mind, at first she didn't like it but it grew on her.

Their mother smiled at them. They all turned when they heard someone coming down the stares louder than an Elephant but faster than a Cheetah. They saw Cassie stop at the bottom and try to catch her breath. After a few seconds she finally spoke.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late, you have to drop me off at work!" She yelled.

"Calm down Cassie, you won't be late" she reassured while grabbing her keys off the counter.

"Come on mom walk faster! It's already..." She looks at her watch "8:47am, I start at 9:00am!" she yelled.

"Ok ok, I'm coming, Reagan-" Reagan and Bailee looked at her as she was headed out the door.

"Make sure you and Bailee catch the school bus, and no flunking Rae, I mean it" Then she disappeared.

Reagan and Bailee turned back around. Bailee looked at her and spoke.

"You know if you keep flunking class then you'll fail and never get a job like DC" she said. Reagan pursed her lips together in irritation and squinted her eyes then sighed.

* * *

It only took Esme 5 minutes to get there, with her driving she could get to a long distance place in 30 minutes. She parked in the parking lot. Cassie looked at her watch, it read 8:52am, she was on time...well she had to get in the building first. She got out the car, turned around and bend down to look at her mom through the open window.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later" she said and then started walking off.

"Bye honey, make good choices!" her mother shouted after her. Cassie rolled her eyes and ignored her. she continued to walk up the steps and was about to walk through the doors of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She couldn't believe it...She, a 16 year old, had a job...as a CSI! It was a dream come true for her. She had always wanted to become a CSI, people said that she would have to work hard because it takes alot of skill and brains to be one. She followed their advice, obviously.

She finally stepped forward and stepped into Miami's crime lab.

* * *

**YAY! So I was able to finish it! It's a little short and has none of our fave Miami characters in it but the next chapt will, I promise! R&R!**


	3. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Wow, I'm updating faster than what I usually do, it's cuz I got a week off school. Anyway, glad you liked the 1st chapt, hope you like this one, we even get the evil Stetler in this one! *shivers* I don't like putting Stetler in my chapters, I hate the guy so much! I'm glad he's gone! Although I was shocked when I found out he did a crime and framed Ryan for it...I was like "That B******!". Anyhoo, your entertainment is down there :)**

* * *

_**CASSIE'S POV**_

_Ok, I know I'm only 16 and all, but when I met Rick Stetler, from IAB, he was anything but polite! Like my mother always said, don't judge a book by it's cover...or in my case DON'T JUDGE A HUMAN BEING BY THEIR LOOKS AND AGE! *sigh*...men._

* * *

_**AUTHORS POV **_

As Cassie walked up to reception, she got a glimpse of a dark brown haired man dressed in a suit who looked up from a piece of paper he was reading to look back at her. She saw that he had a confused look on his face but thought nothing of it at the time and just carried on. She reached reception and spoke to the brunette who looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Lennox, I'm here to see Lieutenant Caine" She smiled down at the brown eyed woman who kept on smiling back at her.

"Ah yes, the Lieutenant is expecting you, if you could just take a seat over there, I'll contact him to let him know your here" She said as she pointed over to the waiting area. Cassie looked back at her.

"Thank you" Then she walked off to sit down but she was stopped in her tracks by the brunette who she was looking at before.

"Excuse me, are you lost because it seems like you are?" he said bitterly. Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"No I'm not...and you are?" She asked confused. The man sighed. He had both hands on his hips.

"Rick Stetler, IAB...and you?" He raised an eyebrow. Cassie didn't really like his attitude, she could tell that he was bad news, obviously because he is labelled IAB.

"Cassandra Lennox, I'm the labs new CSI" she replied. She was prepared for the comments, the comments about her age. She was sick of getting them, always criticizing her because of her age. Rick just stared at her in shock.

"Something wrong with your mouth?" She asked. Rick snapped back into reality.

"How old are you exactly?"

"16...you got a problem with that?" She asked, she wasn't gonna be taking any crap about her age today. Rick was shocked by her attitude.

"A kid shouldn't be working in this lab or any lab for that matter."

"Well why don't you tell that to Lieutenant Caine, he's the one who hired me" She spat back. Rick was about to respond but another voice interrupted them.

"Is there a problem here Rick?" the soft voice asked. Rick looked at the man who interrupted them.

"Yes Horatio, there is. A child should not be working in a lab" he raised his voice a little. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, I am not a child" She was offended.

"I agree. She is qualified for this job Rick, weather you like it or not...she is part of my team now." Horatio said calmly. Rick looked angry.

"Excuse me" he said and then left in a huff. Cassie turned to look at her new boss.

"Does he have a problem with people or something or is it because of how old I am?" She asked. Horatio smiled. Usually a new comer would be nervous around their new boss but she was full with confidence.

"Nope, he's just like that in general. Despite what age" Cassie smiled and laughed a little at this.

"So, how about I give you the tour and let you meet the rest of the gang" The red headed Lieutenant asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be great" They both walked forwards and down the crime labs halls. While on their way down to one of the labs they were stopped by someone. Cassie looked over Horatio's shoulder and saw a cute, tanned guy. He looked Cuban...although she was only guessing. She thought he looked all muscle but he was way to old for her. If only she was older.

"Hey 'H', I've got some news on the Hampton case" The man said.

"Ok Eric but first I would like you to meet your new team mate"

"A new team member, really? Got tired of just having 4 then?" The Cuban joked. Horatio smiled, he stepped aside for him to see the new CSI.

"Cassandra Lennox, Eric Delko." They both smiled and shook hands.

"Cassandra, pretty name, Greek name aswell, it means She Who Entangles Men, also the The Protector of Mankind" He said while smiling, Cassie laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Remind me to look up the meaning of YOUR name. But uh, just call me Cassie, I don't like being called Cassandra...don't ask" She said, still smiling.

"Ok, Cassie it is."

"Eric what news did you have about the case?" Horatio interrupted. Eric looked back at Horatio and started explaining. As they were speaking Cassie got lost in her thoughts, it was her first day and she was already doing great. Horatio and Eric took to her quickly and Eric didn't have anything to say about her being a CSI at 16. She smiled to herself. She then came back to reality just as Horatio and Eric finished their conversation.

"Ok Eric why don't you follow up on that while I show Cassie the rest of the lab" Horatio suggested. Eric nodded.

"Alright, Later Cassie" He said as he walked away.

"Later" She replied. Then she and Horatio carried on. After 2 minutes they arrived in a room with a table and a man finishing putting away some evidence.

"This is the trace lab" Horatio said. The man turned around at the sound of Horatio's voice. He put on a side smile.

"Who's the pretty little lady you've brought in with you 'H'?" Cassie blushed.

"This little lady is Cassandra Lennox, a new member of the team"

"Really, well my lady-" Ryan walked up to her and took her hand.

"My name is Ryan Wolfe" Then he bowed. Cassie laughed at his actions. Horatio was glad that she was getting along fine with the team and that they got along with her. Ryan released her hand and straightened up and had a goofy smile on him. Horatio's phone rang.

"Excuse me a moment...Caine" he said as he answered the call.

"All right frank, I'll be there in 10" he said to the man on the other end. He hung up and put his phone away.

"Looks like I have to leave right now but I'm sure Mr. Wolfe will happily give you the rest of the tour"

"Absolutely" Ryan said with a smile. After a few more minutes of talking Horatio finally left.

* * *

As they were walking down the hallway Ryan decided to add a conversation.

"So Cassandra-"

"Cassie" She interrupted.

"Cassie, where are you from?" He asked, not even the slightest bit bothered that she interrupted him to correct him on what she would like to be called.

"I'm originally from LA but my mom moved me and my sisters to Miami when I was 8 so..." She replied.

"Wow, why the big change?" He asked curiously. They were walking a little slower now without even realising it.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that it was just after my dad left and my mom said she wanted a new start for us all." Ryan nodded, he understood what she meant. He thought that it must of been hard for her. Growing up with a father for 8 years and then living without him for another 8 years.

"I'm sorry" He said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, I mean it's not like I care or anything, I never really liked him anyway" She smiled to reassure him. He smiled back, he looked ahead to see they were almost at their destination. There was still time for a little small talk. He wanted to know about the new team member a little.

"What about you, where are you from? Got any siblings?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm from Boston and I have an older brother. How many sisters do you have?" He asked.

"Three sisters, no brothers."

"Wow, 4 girls and no boys, every mothers dream, want's a girl and what does she get? four." They both laughed.

"Well after Bailee was born my mom finally said, and I quote, no more kids" They laughed again. They both looked ahead and saw that they had reached their destination.

* * *

Cassie's blue eyes locked onto a tall, short haired brunette who was looking through a microscope. The woman heard their footsteps and looked up to see who had invaded her lab. She impatiently smiled.

"Hey Ryan, who's your friend?" She gestured to Cassie.

"This is Cassie, she's new and is a part of the team now, Cassie this is Natalia Boa Vista" he replied. Cassie smiled politely. Natalia smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Cassie"

"Likewise"

"This is the DNA lab so if you need blood, saliva, fingerprints, you name it, being tested I'll be right here waiting" She said.

"I Appreciate it" she replied.

"Although I wont be waiting forever like Ryan did last week" She said as she looked at him.

"For the 100th time, I am sorry, I was stuck in traffic" he said, although he new she was joking...a little.

"Whatever you say" She said as she looked at the computer screen. She looked back up at them.

"I really would like to chat but I gotta get back to work, not to be rude or anything" She told them.

"Don't worry Nat, we're gonna go pay Calleigh a visit anyway" he said as he and Cassie were leaving. She looked back at the computer screen while shouting back to them.

"Ok, see you guy's later"

* * *

"You'll love Calleigh, she's our ballistics expert, she's the best in the country. You'll never find someone like her, or to replace her for that matter. She's sweet, kind, bubbly, has an amazing smile but I'm warning you now, don't make her mad or you'll regret it" Ryan told her as they were walking to ballistics. Cassie laughed nervously.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better about meeting her"

"Ah, don't worry, she won't bite" he reassured. They reached the lab and they could hear shots go off. Ryan smiled.

"Doing her daily routine" he said as he opened the labs door for Cassie. She smiled as she kept on walking, only a little slower because she was a little unsure of what to do or where to go. Ryan lightly touched her back to guide her where to go, they started walking round a little corner where they saw Calleigh firing off some rounds.

"You just have to wait" Ryan said loudly so he could be heard over the shots. Cassie nodded in understanding. They stood there for another minute until the gun was empty. Calleigh took her ear and eye protectors off and putthe gun down and turned around and jumped a little at the site of two people behind her all of a sudden.

"Oh Ryan, you scared me for a second" She said as she calmed down from the shock.

"I'm sorry Calleigh I was just showing our new team member around and showing her who she will be working with" he said.

"Oh" She looked at Cassie and smiled, She smiled back.

"Hey, Calleigh Duquesne" Calleigh gave her the amazing smile that Ryan had spoke of. Cassie thought she seemed like a nice person...a really nice person.

"Cassandra Lennox, but just call me Cassie".

"What a pretty name. Do you know how to shoot a gun Cassie?" She asked.

"Well uh...um...no, I mean I was gonna start learning how to shoot one some time next week" She stuttered. Calleigh smiled and walked towards her.

"Why don't you give it a try now" She said as she guided her to the spot where she stood a second ago.

"Um...ok"

"You'll need these" She said as she handed her all the gear that she wore. Cassie put them on.

"And you'll obviously need this" She gave Cassie the gun and showed her how to hold it and how to stand while shooting it. Then she stood next to Ryan

"Ok your all set, whenever your ready" she said. Cassie felt different while holding the gun...she didn't know what it was...but she liked it. Finally, she let off the first round, then the second, third, forth, fifth, all the way up to the last.

Once she was done she put the gun down and took all the gear off and looked back at Ryan and Calleigh who had shocked expressions on their faces. She must of done bad, she thought.

"How did I do?" She asked nervously. Calleigh was the first one to snap out of it.

"You did...great...you were...amazing...I mean better than any beginner I've ever seen, you got everything perfect, It's like your already a professional at handling a gun" Calleigh smiled her million doller smile at her. Ryan finally came to and also praised her for it.

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_Ok, so my first day wasn't how I had thought it would be...I thought that after I had met everyone else I would get straight to work, but instead, I just sat back and watched everyone else work. I helped a few times of course. So I figured that I would actually be WORKING the next day, I hoped anyway...but other than that I enjoyed being there. I made friends with everyone fast. They liked me, I liked them and no one bothered about my age! I could tell from the start that we were all going to be great friends._

* * *

**Sorry to just leave you there but I am reeeeaaaallllyy tired. I started writing this at like...2:30pm and it's now 11:00pm. Although I did go out while in the middle of writing this so...and all my idea's are from scratch, I don't have a plan or anything! I just lie here on my bed typing away and thinking of what else to write. A chapter can take me up to 5-8 hours to write because I'm just writing from idea's that come to me as I write and if I don't get any I have to think for one! It's all very frustrating believe me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, R&R.**


	4. I'm A Little Sore

**What up guy's! I'm updating faster than ever! Faster than what I did on my other stories (I still have to update my current one that has gone on hiatus again cuz of this one), I think it's cuz this one interests me more than the one that is Natalia & Ryan centric (Not romantic one, I don't do romantic stories, I hate them, although I do read the occasional story now and again). Anyway hope you like it.**

**PS - I watched the latest episode 'Stoned Cold' and decided to use Blaire in this chapter. Even though I hate the bitch. But I thought that she was good enough for this chapter. ¬.¬**

* * *

_**CASSIE'S POV**_

_Ok, I'm not up to the main part of the story yet, but I'm getting there. Up until the end of my second week, everything was normal. Go to school, go to work, go home, go to sleep, get up, go to school, go to work etc. That's my daily routine. I was surprised I was able to do both school and work on the same day, you'd think I'd be tired from working my brain off at school._

* * *

**_AUTHORS POV_**

It was the usual Thursday afternoon for Cassie. She was looking out the window of her English class. Daydreaming...The school bell went and thats when she snapped back into reality. Everyone stood up and started walking out of the classroom door, she picked up her books and her bag, put the strap over her shoulder and headed out the door while hugging her books close to her. She headed to her locker, on her way her friend, Milly, caught up with her.

"Hey Cass, I have a question for you" She asked.

"Ask away" Cassie said while she was still looking ahead.

"Seth's having a party after school and he invited us to go. You all for it?" She asked hopefully. Seth was their friend whom Cassie had a crush on, Milly new and tried to encourage her friend to ask him out but Cassie just denied all help.

"Milly you know I have work" She said as she looked at her blonde friend. Milly sighed. They both reached Cassie's locker, she opened it and started putting her books away. Milly spoke.

"Come on Cassie, ever since you got that job you never have time for your friends anymore. I mean your days off are on weekends but you decide to work anyway!" She whined.

"I can't help it if I love work so much" She said as she closed her locker and then started walking to their next class. She thought for a moment.

"You know what, how about on Saturday, I don't go to work. We can just have a girls day out. just the two of us?" This got Milly smiling.

"Really?" Cassie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, awesome, oh my god, now I can't wait!" She jumped a little in excitement. Cassie laughed. As they carried on walking they saw a small blonde haired girl get pushed to the floor. Their school was joined with an elementary school so the younger kids got picked on alot. But Cassie was shocked when she saw who it was.

"Isn't that...your sister Bailee?" Milly asked confused. Cassie ran up to all the commotion, Milly followed. Cassie helped Bailee stand up and looked down at her with concern.

"Bailee are you ok?" she asked, worried. Who would have the nerve to hurt someone as sweet as 8 year old Bailee? Cassie was determined to find out. Bailee nodded but a different voice spoke for her.

"Oh she's ok. We were just testing out her weakness" Cassie turned her head to the voice she new so well. She looked at Blaire Hawkins. The bully of Coral Gables High.

"Of course, to me it look's like she needs a ALOT more strength. Ha, she's a twig for god's sake" Blaire laughed, other students laughed with her. Bailee looked down, Milly was stood next to her, Cassie wasn't going to let this bitch bully her little sister and get away with it.

"She's 8 years old Blaire, what do you expect?" Blaire smiled.

"Lets try again, see if she can hold herself up" She started walking towards Bailee but Cassie stood in front of her.

"Stay away from her" Blaire stopped, their faces were a few inches apart. Blaire was just an inch taller than her. They were in the same grade but weren't in the same classes, thankfully.

"Oh, and what's goldilocks gonna do?" She asked. That's when Reagan showed up in the crowd.

"I'm warning you-"

"Cassie" She interrupted, trying to get her sisters attention. It didn't work, she stayed staring at Blaire's brown eyes while she stared back, smiling.

"Cassie come on she's not worth it" Reagan said. Bailee and Milly had already strolled up to her as soon as she arrived. Cassie narrowed her eyes. Then she sighed and turned away towards her friend and sisters.

"That's right, walk away, your father should of taught you better" Cassie stopped in her tracks. Everyone could tell what was coming.

"Oh wait a minute, that's right, you don't have a dad anymore to teach you anything" Blaire smiled. Cassie gave Milly her bag, turned around and walked back up to her. Milly and Bailee just watched her.

"Cassie" Reagan warned. She ignored her.

"What did you just say?" She asked. Cassie didn't like it when people spoke about her dad like this. Sure she hated him for leaving but she'll still defend him.

"You heard me. No wonder he walked out on you all...having such PATHETIC children" That did it. Cassie lost it, she threw her fist at Blaire's face. She went down in an instant, everyone gasped in shock.

"Cassie stop!" Reagan shouted. Blaire stood up and felt underneath her nose, she looked at her hand and saw blood.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled.

"It's an improvement." She spat. (A/N: not literally, LOL)

Blaire threw a punch, Cassie tried to dodge it but failed. She got the punch next to her left eye and got another punch just on her neck. 'There will be a bruise to show to the team later' Cassie thought for a second while she was recovering from the punch. She stood and both girls started towards each other until they were restrained. Reagan had finally stepped in and grabbed her sister and restrained her from doing any further damage to herself or the girl in front of her, even though the girl deserved it.

"Cassie calm down" Reagan said. Cassie instantly calmed down, although she was out of breath. A male student had been keeping a hold of Blaire until she calmed. That's when both students let go of both the girls. Then everyone heard an angry voice.

"Cassandra Lennox, Blaire Hawkins, my office, NOW!" Everyone looked at Principle Baker as he walked back to his office. Cassie and Blaire were still out of breath but calmly followed the Principle without slitting each others throats.

"Mom's not gonna like this" Bailee said to her older sister. Reagan just looked ahead.

* * *

Principle Baker had spoken to both the girls and as punishment, they got detention for the whole of next week. It was better than getting suspended or expelled. Blaire's mother had taken her home. So now Cassie was just sat waiting outside the Principles office for her mom to pick her up. She was sat there, slouched, while holding an ice pack to the side of her head where Blaire had hit her. She didn't realise it until later, but Blaire had also managed to cut her lip with the ring she was wearing. So when she hit Cassie, her ring must of caught on her lip. So now her lip was swollen and sore aswell as her head and neck, so she was switching back and forth with the ice pack. She was not a happy bunny. She looked up when she heard her mom, followed by her sisters.

"Oh Cassie, you picked another fight again. I thought we talked about this." She said in frustration. Cassie just looked at her in shock.

"She was picking on Bailee, what else was I suppose to do?" She defended. Her voice was raspy from the punch Blaire gave her on the neck.

"She also said some things about dad" Reagan said. Cassie looked at her.

"Thanks Rea" She said sarcastically.

"Oh not the whole dad thing again" Her mom said, still frustrated. Cassie looked back at her, She was down at her level now.

"Cassie you can't keep getting in to fights because of what people say about your father" Cassie just looked down. Esme sighed.

"Well what's done is done. Come on, we better get you home then" Cassie stood up with her, still with the ice pack on her head.

"I'm still going to work" She said as she winced in pain.

"Cass-"

"Mom, it's just a bruise to the head, a sore throat with a swollen and cut lip, yes I'm in pain but I can take some painkillers. It's not like I got shot or something. I'll survive." She smiled to reassure her, although it hurt. Esme sighed.

"Still as stubborn as ever" She shook her head while smiling.

"Ok, get in the car otherwise your gonna be late" She said. Cassie smiled and followed her mom and sisters to the car.

* * *

Esme parked outside Miami Dade Crime Lab after 15 minutes of driving. Cassie was in the passenger seat while Bailee and Reagan were in the back, despite Reagan's protests.

"Ok, let me see your face" Their mother said. Cassie rolled her eyes but turned to look at her anyway.

"Ok...well the swelling is gone so that's good, let's hope everything else is gone by tomorrow" She said.

"Ok mom, my body isn't magic ok" Cassie said. Her mother smiled.

"Have a good day" She smiled and lightly tapped her daughters face.

"Ow" Cassie whimpered.

"Oh, sorry Sweetie" She said.

"Mmmm..." Cassie was getting a little annoyed now. She opened the care door and started to get out.

"Remember Sadie's coming over for dinner later" Esme said as Cassie was getting out.

"Bye..." She said miserably and shut the car door. She started walking up the steps.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Esme asked as she watched the 16 year old walk up the steps and through the doors.

"You mean because you tapped her on the sore part of her face? I'm gonna say yeah, a little" Reagan answered. Their mother sighed, she turned forward and drove off.

* * *

As Cassie walked through the halls of Miami Dade, she got alot of looks because of her face. To be honest, she couldn't give a damn. She was in the middle of walking to the locker room when a certain red head stopped her.

"H" She said. She was a little nervous about what he would say to her because of how beat up she looked.

"That looks painful" He was referring to the big, very noticeable bruise on the side of her head. he sighed.

"It is...I uh..got into a fight with a girl at school today" Her voice was still raspy and it hurt a little to talk. You'd probably think she's losing her voice.

"A fight at school...this girl didn't happen to get you in the throat did she?" He asked, he obviously noticed the change in her voice. It was obvious after all.

"A little" She choked out. She coughed a bit. Horatio was concerned.

"Cassie maybe you should go home and get some rest. Give them time to heal" He said.

"No H' I'm fine, I'm here and ready to work. It's not like I'm dying or anything" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Don't over do it Cassie" He said.

"I won't" She complied. Then he walked away.

* * *

She continued down to the locker room, she saw Ryan and Calleigh. She entered the room and greeted the two.

"Hey guys" She said a little quiet because of her voice. They both turned their heads at the rasped voice. Their eyes widened at what they saw. Ryan spoke first.

"My god Cassie what happened to you" He asked as he walked up to her. Calleigh did the same. Cassie was prepared for the questions when she walked into the room...heck she was ready for them when she walked into the building.

"I got into a fight at school" She said. Ryan gently touched the side of her head where the bruise was, she flinched and hissed in pain.

"Sorry" Ryan said sincerely.

"Wow, Cassie you look pretty beat up" Calleigh stated, she put a hand on her friends arm. Cassie looked at her.

"Gee thanks." She said, not really amused. She moved past them to walk to her locker. they both followed her. She opened her locker and put her bag inside.

"Maybe you should go see Alexx before you do anything, your throat sounds really bad" Calleigh said. Cassie sighed.

"If she can take all this misery away then sure, I'll go" She said as she closed her locker and looked up at them. They both gave her the same look that said 'If you don't go I will get Alexx up here and DRAG you down to autopsy'.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll go" She exclaimed. She coughed a little.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhh..." Cassie had her mouth wide open so Alexx could see what damage her throat has taken. She had one of those little flash lights to see the back of her throat and one of them things that doctors put on your tongue to keep it down and out of the way. She took the stuff away and set them down. Cassie closed her mouth and moved it around a bit because it was a little stiff from being wide open for 5 minutes.

"Well honey, I don't see any damage. My guess is that you just have a sore throat. Although I think that girl might of damaged your vocal cords a bit, but with a little bit of rest, you should be better in no time. The same goes for that bruise and cut on your lip" Alexx stated.

"Ok. So what do I do at the moment?" She rasped out.

"Well considering you won't go home and rest. Be quiet, and don't say a word" She said. Cassie's eye's widened.

"WHAT!" She squeaked out.

"Ah, ah, ah - No talking" She said again. Cassie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again when Alexx gave her a look.

She climbed off the autopsy table and turned to Alexx who looked at her. She didn't know how to sign 'Thank You', as a matter of fact, she didn't know how to sign at all. Alexx could see that she was struggling but she new what she wanted to say. She smiled.

"Your welcome" She said. Cassie sighed in relieve.

"I have something for you-" She walked over to open a draw and pull something white out.

"If you need to say something just write on this" She returned and her handed a mini white board and a black pen.

Cassie wrote down 'Thank you Alexx, Goodbye', She smiled. Alexx laughed.

"I'll see you later sweetie" she said as she watched her walk away. Then she turned around to get back to her bodies.

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_Ok, so that day wasn't my best. I gotta tell ya, it was hard not speaking, I had to write on that little board everytime I wanted to say something. It was annoying...But I was glad I didn't have to go home._

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there but it's 12:10am and I have school in the morning. I am SOOOOOO Tired. Anyway, R&R. *Yawn***


	5. Friday 13th

***Sigh*, I'm bored, got nothing 2 do so I figured I'd update. It's just a calm day 2day so I can update. Hope you like it. This is where things get interesting. ;)**

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_Ok now we're at the whole point of the story. I thought something like this would happen to someone on their second or third month. Boy was I wrong. It was the day after the day I had the fight with Blaire...Friday...the 13th. Literally. I never really understood why Friday the 13th was the day of bad luck, I've never had bad luck on that day. But that all changed when I finally had the experience of Friday the 13th._

* * *

**_AUTHORS POV_**

Cassie was in the evidence locker putting away some evidence for a case that they were in the middle of working on. There was a shooting at a University, 7 people had been killed. The shooters had fled the scene when they heard the police sirens so they were at large and dangerous.

Cassie's wounds from the previous day hadn't healed fully so she was still in a bit of pain, her throat was getting better though. She was able to last the whole day yesterday without talking although it was tough. She put the evidence away and walked out of the evidence locker and toward DNA. Horatio, Eric and Calleigh were out in the field so it was just her, Ryan and Natalia stuck in the lab. She walked through DNA's glass doors. Natalia looked up and greeted her.

"Hey Cass" She said, smiling.

"Hey" She said back, she walked forward and sat on one of the chairs.

"Got nothing to do?" Natalia asked looking at her. Cassie sighed in boredom.

"Yeah. You guys are lucky. You can go out in the field and do more than what I do in the lab. I can't believe that just because I got hit in the head, a cut lip and a sore throat I have to stay in the lab" She whined. Natalia laughed.

"You know Horatio, he's just looking out for you" She said.

"A little to much" She mumbled.

"Maybe if you ask him you can go out in the field next time" Natalia suggested.

"Hmmm" Ryan entered, also looking bored.

"Ok, I've got nothing to do. Give me something to do" He asked either of them.

"Sorry Ryan but I can't give you anything. I'm working on a different case" Natalia said looking at him. Ryan looked at Cassie.

"Don't look at me, I have nothing to do either" she said. Ryan sighed. Cassie's phone rang. She pulled out her iPhone and looked at the caller ID. The name SETH was on her screen. She smiled and answered it.

"Hi Seth" As the boys name was mentioned, Ryan looked at her.

"Yeah...um, how's Sunday? Great, I'll see you then" She said and hung up with an even bigger smile on her face. She put her phone away and then Ryan started asking questions.

"So...who's this 'Seth' that you seeing this weekend" He asked sceptically as his eyes narrowed.

"He's just a friend" She said acting innocent.

"A boyfriend?" Natalia looked up at him.

"Ryan!"

"What?" He asked, looking back at her. Cassie laughed at his curiosity. Over the past 2 weeks she and Ryan had come to be good friends quickly.

"No, Ryan he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, we've known each other since kindergarten" She said reassuring him. He raised an eyebrow.

"He is!" She exclaimed.

"Uh huh" He was still curious. She rolled her eyes. It was hard to believe that he was becoming protective of her already. Asking if a certain person is her boyfriend and still sceptical about it all. Natalia smiled.

"Maybe she likes her privacy Ryan" She said.

"What I'm curious" He said innocently. Both the girls laughed. Then all of a sudden the alarm went off. They all looked at each other.

"Wonder what's going on" Ryan said as he looked outside DNA. Everyone else in the lab was curious as to why the alarm went off. Then people started evacuating the building.

"I don't know but I guess we better get out" Natalia said as she quickly packed away the evidence she was working on.

Both Ryan and Cassie nodded and started toward the elevator. On the way Cassie asked someone what was going on.

"I don't know, apparently there's a leak" They said. Cassie and Ryan looked at each other. Then Cassie stopped in her tracks. Ryan stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it" She said staring at him. Ryan was confused.

"Cassie come on we have to go" Ryan said urgently. Cassie shook her head.

"No this isn't a leak, something is really wrong" She said desperately.

"No what's wrong is you left your brain at home in bed now lets go!" He said, desperately trying to get her to go with him.

"No, I'm gonna find out what's going on" She said and then she ran off in the other direction.

"CASSIE!" He yelled after her but she just ignored her. He turned and saw the last set of people get on the elevator and take the stairs. He looked back in the direction Cassie had ran off in. He looked back in the direction of the elevator again as the doors closed. He looked down. Then he ran off in the same direction as Cassie.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE LAB**

Horatio, Eric and Calleigh had returned from the crime scene when they saw everyone exit the lab.

"What's going on?" Calleigh wondered. Eric shook his head.

"I don't know" he said. Horatio watched everyone exit the lab. Frank walked up to them.

"What's going on Frank?" The lieutenant asked.

"Apparently there's a leak" He said. Horatio started getting suspicious. They hadn't had a leak in years.

"A leak? We haven't had one of them in a while" Eric stated.

"No we haven't" Horatio said starting to get even more suspicious. It was all so sudden. He had to find out what was going on. They heard fire engines approach.

* * *

**BACK IN THE LAB**

Cassie ran around the corner and stopped in her tracks when she reached the break room, she walked inside and looked out the window. She could see everyone outside and all the firemen entering the building. She turned away and walked towards Trace. If there was a leak she would of been able to smell something, but she couldn't. She was just at the door of the Trace lab when the elevator's bell dinged and the doors opened. She saw the firemen walk through and then stop to look around she was about to go toward them but then she saw something black under their jackets. She saw guns.

Her eyes widened. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to stop her from making any noise. The stranger pulled her inside Trace and down behind the table just on time because one of the men looked in their direction, luckily he didn't see them.

Cassie started squirming and whining because the stranger still had their grip on her and their hand over her mouth. Then the stranger spoke.

"Shh, Cassie it's me" They whispered. Cassie instantly calmed down once she realised who the stranger was. She said his name but it was muffled because his hand was in the way. He removed it so she could speak.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Stopping you from getting caught" He said, pointing out the obvious. Cassie rolled her eyes, she got up on her hands and knees and crawled to look around the table. She saw one of the men direct the rest to certain places of the lab. He must be the leader, she thought. She turned back to look at Ryan who was looking ahead.

"Who do you think they are?" She asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like their looking for something. Call Horatio, he's gonna want to know whats going on" He stated, looking at her. She nodded and pulled her phone out.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Horatio, Eric and Calleigh were looking around, searching for the rest of the team. Horatio saw Natalia walk up to him.

"Natalia, where's Ryan and Cassie? He was worried, he saw everyone else but not his 2 younger CSI's. Natalia looked confused.

"Uh, I don't know. When the alarm went off I saw them both go towards the elevator, I was putting away some evidence, but I never saw them after that" She explained. Horatio nodded and thought for a moment realizing what that ment.

"You know what that means don't you?" He asked. She looked at him. Calleigh and Eric walked up to them.

"If their not out here. If no one can find them out here...then their still inside" He told them.

"I'm sure their fine H', I mean the firemen will make them get out wont they?" Eric asked. Horatio shook his head.

"Something's not right Eric. There's a reason their still in there." As he said that his phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the screen to see who was calling. Cassie's name showed up.

"It's Cassie" He said and then answered.

* * *

**INSIDE**

Cassie sighed in relief when Horatio answered.

"H" She said urgently.

_"Cassie where are you?" _He asked, obviously worried.

"Still in the lab. Ryan's with me" She whispered, looking at Ryan.

_"What's going on in there Cassie"_

"Well, the firemen, they aren't firemen. They're armed with Automatic guns, I think. I'm not the best with the subject but they definitely have guns. Ryan thinks they might be here for something" She said.

_"Ok, Cassie I want you and Mr. Wolfe to get out of there NOW. That's an order" He said sternly._

"I think that's an order we're gonna have to disobey because we are TRAPPED. There are eyes everywhere"

_"Ok, here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna call SWAT, figure out how we're going to deal with the situation as fast as I can and get you both out of there. Make sure you don't get caught" He said._

"SOUNDS like a plan" She looked round the corner of the table again and saw one of the men walk down in her direction. She quickly turned back.

"Gotta go H'" She said hurriedly.

_"Cassie"_

"Yeah?"

_"Stay safe" _And then he hung up. Cassie put her phone in her pocket.

"What'd he say?" Ryan asked. Cassie looked back round the corner of the table and whispered back to him.

"Stay safe..." Then as the man walked closer towards Trace. Cassie grabbed Ryan by the arm and dragged him to the other side out of the man's view for when he walked past the lab. Once he walked past, Cassie looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She whispered back to Ryan.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked. After a few moments of silence Cassie turned back to look at him. He looked back.

"Stop them"

* * *

_**CASSIE'S POV**_

_Me and Ryan knew that we had to take matters into our own hands. We knew that Horatio and SWAT wouldn't get there before the men got what they wanted. We had to take action. At all costs..._

* * *

**Wow, I finished this in...*looks at clock*...4 hours. LOL. I'm getting better at finishing it quicker. Well I hoped you liked it.**


	6. Hostage

**Thanks for the review's! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

_**AUTHORS POV**_

Cassie nodded in understanding. But how would they stop them? There were eyes everywhere.

"How?" She asked, looking at him. Ryan thought for a moment. The whole lab was glass and there was at least one man everywhere they looked so they would get caught easily if they did anything. That only left one option.

"Decoy...I'll go" He finally said. Cassie looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What! No I'll go I'm a lot faster than you" She said. Ryan shook his head.

"No Cassie. I'll distract them and while I'm doing that YOU will find out what they're looking for and find a way to stop them. If and when I lose them I'll join you. If I find you that is" He said. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No I-" He interrupted her.

"Cassie" He pleaded. She stared at him for a few seconds then nodded.

"Good" He started to get up but she pulled him back down.

"Do you have your gun?" She asked. Ryan checked to see if he had it. He frowned.

"No, I left it in my locker" He said.

"What if they catch you?" She asked. Ryan looked at her and then smiled.

"Be careful" He then got up and walked out. She stayed staring at the spot that he was just sat in. Then she turned and looked at him. When he walked out he was spotted instantly.

"Hey, You!" One of them shouted, then the started running towards him. Ryan turned and ran in the opposite direction. The men followed him.

Cassie sadly watched until they all disappeared. That was her queue. She got up and walked to the glass door to see if there was anymore of them hanging around. She looked to the left, no one, then the right, no one. The coast was clear. She turned right and ran. When she reached a corner and looked round it she saw the locker room followed by the break room. When she looked the other way she was even more scared than what she was. She saw 2 of the men restraining Ryan, another was just watching. Ryan saw her and his eyes widened. The man that was stood there turned to look at what got Ryan so shocked.

"HEY!" He yelled. Cassie panicked.

"Come here!" He yelled, then he started towards her.

"Run Cassie!" Ryan yelled. Cassie did as she was told and ran in the opposite direction. The man ran after her.

Ryan struggled with his captors, trying to get out of their grip but failing. He turned his head and bit one on the hand.

"AAAH!" He yelped in pain. It made him release the CSI though. But before Ryan had the chance to try and escape the man punched him in the face. Ryan fell to the floor.

"That will teach you. Your lucky I didn't shoot you" He said angrily. Ryan just lay on the floor and groaned in pain. He pulled his hand to his face to see if he was bleeding. He pulled it away and saw that the man made his nose bleed. Ryan groaned in frustration.

"What do you want?" He asked while looking up at them. They both smiled.

"Oh we want a lot of things. But we just want one thing that this lab holds. Maybe your pretty little friend can be added to the list" They both laughed. This angered Ryan. He got up and attacked them or tried to at least. The men dodged his attack's, one grabbed his weapon and hit Ryan in the head with the butt of the gun. Ryan hit the ground hard.

"You pathetic human being" The man said. That was the last thing Ryan heard before passing out.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT CASSIE'S HOUSE**

Reagan was sat on the couch watching TV, she had nothing better to do so she thought she might find something interesting to watch. She flipped through the channels skipping each boring one. She was about to change it again when the news came on but she stopped when she saw the Crime Lab behind the reporter. She was confused as to why it was on the news. She thought that something must be wrong because she could see a ton of people in the background.

Her mom walked through the door with Bailee. They had just got back from shopping. Bailee strolled up to the side of the couch and watched the news with her sister.

"Why's DC's work on the news?" She asked curiously, still staring at the TV.

"I don't know...Mom you might wanna watch this" Reagan said.

"What is it?" Esme asked as she walked up toward them. The words HOSTAGE at the bottom of the screen caught her eye.

"Turn it up" She said. Reagan did so.

_"It has been reported that there is a hostage situation going on in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. It was believed that there was a gas leak but apparently it was a hoax. More information has just come through which tells us that there are only 2 hostages, both male and female. They are CSI Ryan Wolfe and a teenage CSI called Cassandra Lennox. If you have any further information please call-" _The TV turned off. Reagan turned to her mom.

"Hey I was watching that!" She said.

"I don't care, we're going down there anyway" Their mother said as she grabbed Bailee's hand and walked out the door.

"Come on Reagan get in the car!" She called back. Reagan got up and followed her mother.

"Ok, ok I'm coming"

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH CASSIE**

Cassie ran as fast as she could, past the locker room, past the break room. She looked behind her she tried to quicken her pace when she saw that the man was closing in on her. She was VERY afraid now. Then all of a sudden she crashed to the floor by the man's body. He had tackled her once he was close enough. She struggled against his grip. He pulled her up with him. She tried to break free.

"Ugh! Let me go!" She yelled.

"No chance little missy. Now if you don't wan't to get hurt, I suggest you do as I ask from here on out" He asked as he put his face close to hers. She moved her head away from him. He laughed and shoved her back towards where Ryan and the other 2 men where.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Calleigh was stood listening to a reporter who revealed that there was a hostage situation and who they were. Eric came over.

"Where in the world do they get their information from?" She asked looking at him. Eric shook his head. They both turned when they heard screeching tires.

A silver car pulled up in front of them and a blonde haired, green eyed woman climbed out. Followed by 2 kids.

"Excuse me what is going on here" The woman asked. Both CSI's were confused.

"Forgive me for being rude but who are you?" Calleigh asked.

"Esme Lennox. Cassandra Lennox's mother. Where is my daughter?" She asked. Bailee and Reagan looked at each other. Eric and Calleigh also looked at each other. Unsure of what to say to the 16 year old's mother.

"Where's DC?" Bailee asked quietly. Calleigh and Eric looked at her.

"We saw on the news that she was one of the hostages. Is it true?" Reagan said. Eric sighed.

"Yes. Unfortunately. But we're doing everything we can to get them out" He reassured. Esme's eye's started watering.

"Please. Save my daughter" Said said. The CSI's nodded. Calleigh spoke.

"We will, I promise"

* * *

**Ok, I know it's not as long as usual but it's late and I have school in the morning so...R&R**


	7. Receiving Wounds

**OMG! I am soooo sorry 4 not updating sooner. But school has been getting in the way and I've been quite busy, I would of updated last weekend but I had a friend stay over and it was also my birthday last Monday on the 14th (I'm 16!), so I wasn't able to update then. I also couldn't update THIS weekend bcuz I was helping my stepbrother move house. **

**But no worries, I am here! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**PS: Just to get an idea of what Cassie looks like. She looks like the actress Brittany Snow, only younger she looks like how Brittany looked in The Pacifier (2005) - her looks will get mentioned in the story. I added a link of what Cassie looks like on my profile. only her eyes are a bit brighter than Brittany's. :)**

**PSS: I hate to say this but...I deleted my other story, the one about Natalia n' Ryan - OMG, I can't remember what it's called! I'm sorry for those who liked it but I just couldn't see it going anywhere and I was having a difficult time coming up with ideas and I also lost interest. Don't worry, this one has my full interest/attention and isn't going anywhere and 'Greatest Friend, Also a Legend' Is still there and always will be. :) Ok my rant is over, enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan's eyes opened slowly. It took a few seconds for all the blurriness to disappear. Something was stopping him from moving his arms. He was sat up against, what looked like, the Firearms lab's wall. He remembered that some 'fire fighters' had come in...grabbed him...ran after Cassie...CASSIE!

Ryan's eyes widened. He realised that the reason he couldn't move his arms was because duck-tape was holding them behind his back. He looked around in search for the young CSI. He sighed in relief when he saw her, also tied up, next to him on his left. She turned to look at him when she saw him move at the corner of her eye.

"You ok" she asked quietly. Ryan nodded, She nodded back. They both turned their heads back. In the middle of the room they saw a single chair just sat there, they were confused as to why it was there. They turned their heads to the entrance of the lab when they heard someone walk in. They both recognised him as the man who ran after the small CSI. Ryan recognised the other man that followed as the one who gave him a beating. The CSI's looked up at them.

"Put her in the chair" The man who chased Cassie said. The man walked forward, grabbed her and shoved her towards the chair. The man sat her down, grabbed some more duck-tape and tied her body to the chair. He moved away from her and stood back. The other man, whom they guessed to be the boss of everyone else, walked up to her. Her eyes followed him. She looked up at him when he stopped in front of her.

"What do you wan't from us?" She asked. He smiled down at her.

"The location of where all the evidence, from the college shooting is, aswell as the money" He said. Cassie was confused.

"What money?"

"We heard that you guy's collected some cash from a different case. Turns out we need it." He said slyly. Cassie shook her head and gave a side smile/smirk.

"I'm not telling you anything" She said. The man lost his smile. He bent down and put his face only a few inches from hers. Cassie lost her smile and stared into his dark blue eyes. Crystal blue vs. dark blue.

"Lets make something clear. If you DON'T tell us all we need to know. We will make that pretty face of your's not so pretty" he said.

"Maybe you should try a breath mint" She whispered, her right eye brow twitched slightly. The man straightened up. He smirked, deciding to let her remark go.

"Now, where is the evidence AND the money? I won't ask again" He asked. She laughed.

"Go to hell" She smirked. The intruder wasn't a very patient man. He raised his right hand and punched her in the face. Cassie's head was forced to face towards Ryan when the man hit her. They made eye contact for a second before Cassie turned back to face the man.

"STOP! Leave her alone!" Ryan yelled.

"Shut up!" The other man said.

"Where are they?" The man in front of Cassie asked.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna ask again" she said, he grabbed a chunk of her blonde hair which made her gasp at the force.

"Where are they?"

"Go to hell" She said again. He yanked her hair a little. She gasped and winced at the pain.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He yelled, frustrated that he was getting nowhere.

"GO TO HELL!" She yelled back. Then she spat in his face. He flinched back and wiped his face. He let go of her hair and retaliated by punching her again, this time a little harder than before. Again, she was forced to look at Ryan - who saw that both punches had made her lip split open again and bleed aswell as her nose.

"Riley!" The man called as he turned away from her. Riley, the man stood near Ryan, walked towards his boss.

"Yes sir"

"Stand watch by the door, make sure no one else is lurking around" He said.

"Yes sir but, what about you?" Riley asked. The other man turned to look at Cassie.

"I am going to find some evidence and money" He said, then he left the room. Riley turned to look at Cassie and then Ryan. They both looked back at him. He then turned and walked outside the lab and stood by the glass door, standing guard.

They both sighed in relief by the fact that they had left them alone to talk, for a while that is.

"You ok?" Ryan asked. Looking her up and down. Cassie took a few seconds to answer before nodding.

"Yeah...Man, that guy really knows how to give a good punch" She remarked. Ryan sighed.

"Got any ideas?" He asked. Cassie was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Not really...I mean, we're both tied up with duck-tape, I'm tied to a chair, with a cut lip and a bloody nose., I mean look, they even tied your legs. I hate to face it, but we're stuck...literally" She stated. Ryan looked down. Cassie frowned. Then she saw a different man walk up to the guy called Riley and speak to him. He saw the other man's eyes shift to look at her. She watched them for a second.

"Yo! You wanna speak up, we can't here you!" She called. The men stopped speaking to look at her. The other man walked in at a fast pace. Ryan was shocked at what she just did, eyes wide, mouth agape and everything.

The man who was walking up to her got the but of his gun and hit her with it. Ryan wanted to know why in the world did he do that to her. It's not like she dissed his mother!

Cassie was shocked by the force of it, she looked up at him, she gained a small gash across her right eyebrow. 'That's gonna leave a scar' Ryan thought. Cassie looked back up to the man.

"Wow, you short tempered like your boss?" She smiled slyly. The man got angry and punched her in the stomach. Cassie groaned.

"Hey, that's enough!" Ryan yelled. The man was about to go towards him until Riley spoke up.

"That's enough Sean" He said. They guy, Sean, took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he was not in the mood to be messed with. Cassie found that out the hard way. Sean turned and walked out the door, Riley followed and when back to standing guard.

Ryan looked at Cassie, she was breathing heavily. He was worried.

"Cassie?" She looked worse than what she did yesterday after the fight with that girl, Blaire.

"I'm good" She croaked out. Ryan hated seeing her like this, he wish he could take all her pain away, she didn't deserve this, even though she was asking for it. She was just a kid. regardless...she still didn't deserve such a thing. Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved with this Ryan" She said while staring at the ground. Ryan looked up at her.

"It's not your fault, It was my choice to follow you, not yours" He reassured. She looked at him.

"Even so..." She said. Both their heads turned to the sound of a ringing noise. It was some one's cell phone...It was Cassie's cell phone. She remembered that they checked her for any weapons and that's when they found her phone.

Riley heard the ringing and turned around to see both the CSI's looking at the phone. He walked towards it, picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Who's this Horatio guy?" He asked, looking at both of them.

"Lieutenant Caine is our boss" Ryan said. Riley smirked.

"Well he can ring all he want's. Your not getting out of here anyway" He said as he pressed 'Decline' on the touch screen phone and set it back down. He chuckled and walked back out the door.

"We need a plan..." Cassie said looking at Ryan.

"I know...It's only a matter of time before they decide to kill us" He said. Cassie grew scared. More scared than before. How WERE they gonna get out of this mess?

* * *

***YAWN* It's late...Need to sleep...got skwl in morning which sucks...*YAWN* Night...R&R.**


	8. I'm To Weak

******EEEK! Again I am sooooo sorry for not updating. the last time I updated was like a week afta ma birthday last month... :/ like I said before, school got in the way and there's alot going on personally aswell. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

___Ten minutes after the leader of the imposters left, he returned, this time he was more angry than what he was when he left; and boy, did I get the receiving end of it..._

* * *

The man was in the middle of trying to get Cassie to talk. He punched her, pulled her hair, slapped her, even pulled a knife out and started cutting her arm...while they just left Ryan sitting there on the floor...forgetting that he even exists. All the CSI could do at the time was watch in agony as his young friend was beaten for information...Even when he yelled them to stop they just ignored him, it was hopeless.

"Where are they?" The man yelled after he gave Cassie a punch to the face. She now had bleeding cuts on her face from the ring he was wearing, more blood being drawn from her nose, a cut that went across her eyebrow. She had the slits that the knife had done on her arms, even some bruises on her face caused by the punches. She was bleeding on her face and arms. What was next? Her legs? Back?

She looked up at him.

"You may as well stop asking because your not going to get anything out of me." She said. The man pursed his lips together. He bent down and, with the knife, made 2 deep cuts in her right leg just above her knee which cute through her dark blue jeans. Cassie winced. He did another 2 cuts on her left leg only this time they were below her knee.

He stood back up and looked at her.

"Now...I'll ask again. Where is the evidence and the money" He said as he pointed the knife at her face. She just shook her head. He was getting frustrated now. REALLY frustrated. He punched her again, twice this time, in the face and in the stomach, hard. She groaned and spat out some blood.

"Why are you making such a big fuss over ME...when you could be looking for them and save time" She breathed.

"Well you see, I'd have to waste my time with you anyway because...well...you both wont be making it out of here alive anyway" He said, gesturing to Ryan. She looked at Ryan who looked back. She was breathing a little heavily, she looked down and turned her head away from him. The man could see that she was weak now. 'Probably has no strength left in her to even put up a fight' he thought. He looked up at Riley who was stood at the end of the room.

"Riley" He looked up at his boss.

"Cut the tape, make her join her friend. Don't bother tying her up again, she cant move anyway. I have better things to do." He said, then he walked off.

Riley walked forward towards Cassie. He pulled out his own knife and started cutting the tape and peeling it off around her body. She didn't move when she was free of it...she was to weak from all the blows she had received and the cuts. Riley lifted her up, expecting her to walk, only she collapsed. She couldn't walk because of the cuts she had received on her legs. They were making them weak and painful to walk on. Riley held her up as he made her walk the short distance to her friend. Then he threw her onto the floor. She landed in front of Ryan, groaning in pain.

"Don't get any funny idea's" He said as he walked off, forgetting that he should be watching them. Ryan looked down at the young CSI, concerned.

"Try not to move Cass" He said, realising she was in pain when she moved. She was lay on her back, barely moving.

"Ow..." She whined.

"Can you move?" He asked. He was still tied up with duck-tape so he couldn't help her or do anything for that matter.

"Yeah...hurts though. Don't think I'll be able to walk...not well anyway" She breathed. Ryan sighed.

"Do you think you'll be able to help me out of this?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him. She averted her eyes to look around the room for anything sharp. She saw Riley's knife on one of the table's. 'He must of put it down when he was taking the tape off of me...what an idiot' She thought.

"That guy left his knife" Cassie said, still looking at it. Ryan's eyes filled with hope when he saw the blade just a few feet away.

"Do you think you can get it?" He wondered. Cassie blinked and took a breath.

"I'll try..." She said. She started moving. She winced in pain as she pushed herself up on her hands and knee's. She may not be able to walk, but she can sure as hell crawl. She started crawling painfully towards the table in which the knife sat on.

She finally reached the table. She grabbed the table's leg to help her get up to the top of it so she could grab the knife, unable to stand to do so. Once she got to the top She reached out for the knife and grabbed it. She saw that her cell phone was only mere inches away. She reached out to grab it. She stretched her fingers as far as they would go. They reached far enough to grab the phone. She sighed in relief and fell back down to the ground. She put both objects in each hand and started crawling back to Ryan who was watching her every move.

She finally reached him. She sat up against the wall and was out of breath which is no wonder with the amount of pain she's in. She lifted the knife which was in her right hand and started cutting the tape that bound Ryan's hands together. Once they were free Ryan took the knife off Cassie and started cutting it off his legs. He was finally free, he put the knife on the ground and took the tape off his legs. He then grabbed the knife and put it in his back pocket for protection.

"Ok Cassie, lets go" He said as he helped her up. Once she stood she fell again but Ryan kept hold of her. As they were walking to the door she tried her best to keep up right and walk. Ryan looked around and was surprised that there was no one around. He needed his gun which was in his locker. He quietly moved down the halls of the lab, dragging the female CSI along.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Locker room, I need my gun" He replied.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE LAB**

"Lieutenant Caine" The red headed Lieutenant turned around to see who had said his name. He came face to face with Cassie's mother and 2 siblings.

"Ma'am" He said.

"I'm Esme Lennox, Cassie's mother. I spoke to 2 of your CSI's, they said that Cassie was _Definitely _in there..." She said, clearly upset. Horatio looked at the woman before him sincerely. Cassie was the spitting image of her mother. Blonde hair, the same shade of blue eyes, same facial features...everything. Her siblings where close to looking the same too, with the exception of Bailee's brown hair and slightly darker blue eyes.

"Miss. Lennox, I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to get them both out safe. SWAT have just gone inside to assist with the situation." Esme nodded in understanding with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" She said. Horatio nodded. Bailee walked up to him, looked up and spoke.

"Are you gonna find DC?" She said in an innocent voice. Horatio looked down and smiled, he bent down to her level.

"I am, I'm gonna find her and make sure she goes home safe and sound. I promise." He said softly. Esme and Reagan looked down at them. Bailee nodded.

"May I ask why you call her DC?" He wondered.

"Its her nickname. It's short for Daisy Cassandra. Which is her first and middle name." She answered confidently. He nodded.

"Daisy Cassandra...beautiful names. What might your first and middle name be?" He asked, bonding with the small child which was his CSI's little sister.

"Bailee Dakota, that's our other sister Reagan, her middle name is Elle (A/N pronounced EL, not Ellie)" She said, pointing at Reagan.

"We have another sister who's name is Sadie Sophia" She said proudly. Horatio smiled. He thought that their mother chose wonderful names for them all.

"There all beautiful, just like you and your sisters." He said. Bailee smiled.

"Thank you" She said politely. Horatio rose to his feet. Horatio's phone rang.

"Excuse me ladies" He said and then he walked away while answering the call. He saw Cassie's name on the screen.

"Cassie?" He said.

_"H', it's Ryan"_

"Mr. Wolfe, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Ever since Cassie didn't pick up the phone that one time, he began to worry that something had gone horribly wrong and that's why she wasn't answering.

_"We were taken hostage, they beat Cassie up pretty badly, she can hardly walk and uh...well lets just say there's alot of blood on the face, legs and arms." _The younger man said.

"Alright, where are you now?" He asked.

_"We're hiding in the locker room, we were able to escape because they were stupid enough to think that Cassie was to weak to do anything so they left her without tying her up. When did criminals start getting stupid?" _He asked, more like stated.

"SWAT are on their way in now so hang on" he reassured.

_"That's good news. H' there's something you should know. These guy's are here for some evidence and apparently some cash from a different case"_

"Ok, Mr. Wolfe I don't want you to worry about it, right now my first priority is getting you and Cassie out of there safely"

_"Whatever you say..."_ He said. Horatio heard Ryan whisper to Cassie the word 'no'. He was starting to think that she was about to do something that will put them in danger. Then he heard a man yell in the background.

"Mr. Wolfe-"

_"I gotta go H', Cas-"_ Horatio heard a gunshot just before the line went dead. He closed his cell and walked towards MDPD'S doors. Frank caught up to him.

"Where you going Horatio?" He asked while walking up the steps with his friend.

"I'm going in Frank, I'm not standing around any longer" The red head said and then disappeared through the doors.

Eric and Calleigh saw Horatio enter the building and so they followed suit. Frank stood there for a second before deciding to join his friends to help get rid of all this mayhem.

* * *

**Why do I always do chapters late at night? It's 12:36am! better get to sleep. R&R.**


	9. Bullet Wounds

******Um...nothing to say really...um...ENJOY!**

* * *

**WHILE TALKING ON THE PHONE**

Cassie was ignoring what Ryan was saying to Horatio so she could concentrate on looking out for any of the intruders. She and Ryan were hiding behind some lockers in-case one the men started wandering around again. Which she was glad they did because she heard footsteps getting closer to the entrance.

She knew Ryan had the knife he had taken in the back of his pants, she looked behind her to retrieve it. Ryan saw Cassie grab the knife, he gave her a confused look. She stared at him, he stared back. He then heard the footsteps for himself. He shook his head at her.

"No" He whispered. She ignored him and turned back around. Cassie peeked around the corner of the lockers just enough to see what was happening. She saw Riley cautiously walk inside. She thought that they must of found them missing from where they left the two CSI's so now they must be on a hunt to find them. He was close enough for Cassie to make a move.

She stood up and showed herself, the man went for his gun but Cassie was faster than him. She threw the knife and it stabbed him a few inches above his heart. The man yelled in pain. He was able to pull his gun out and point it at the 16 year old. Cassie froze.

Ryan quickly told Horatio that he had to go.

"I gotta go H', Cassie! He hung up just as he was yelling Cassie's name. In the process of doing so a gunshot went off. He froze on the spot. He saw Cassie fall to the floor, blood oozing out of the wound the bullet had caused just below the left side of her ribs. He became angry...VERY angry.

"NO!" He yelled. He stood up and immediately fired at the man who shot his friend. Riley was able to pull off one shot which hit Ryan in his right shoulder. This didn't put him off. He shot him twice, once on the abdomen and once in the heart...the kill shot.

Riley fell to the floor, dead. Ryan ignored the pain in his shoulder and turned to help the once who needed his help the most. He knelt down beside Cassie, ripped a piece of his shirt off and covered the bullet wound with it. She was breathing heavily.

"Ryan..." She whispered. Everything was starting to go all fuzzy.

"Shh...it's ok Cass. I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you." He reassured. He heard yelling in the background. He knew he was a dead man, he guessed it must of been all of the other men after hearing all the yelling and gunfire. His eyes started glistening. 'This is it' he though, 'This is it for us'. Then all of a sudden he heard gunfire. He was confused by it all but instead of going to see what was happening he stayed by his friends side.

Cassie's eyes started watering, a single tear slid down her face.

"It's ok Cassie, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise" Ryan said, hopeful that he could keep his promise. Cassie's eyes started closing.

"No no no, Cassie, come on stay awake" He shook her gently. Cassie opened her eyes again. Gunfire could still be heard.

"So...tired"

"I know, but you've gotta stay awake ok. Come on Cassie stay awake." She tried her best to keep her eyes open but she just couldn't...Ryan kept adding pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down.

Then all of a sudden...hope flooded the room.

"Ryan!" Ryan knew that voice so well. He turned around to the owner of the voice.

"H', Cassie's been shot" Ryan was beginning to panic. Horatio moved past the very dead Riley and knelt down beside his CSI.

"I've already called the paramedics their on their way. Now lets get you both out of here." The lieutenant said. He was about to pick Cassie up when he noticed Ryan's shoulder.

"Mr. Wolfe..."

"Don't worry about me H', it's just a flesh wound" He said. Horatio turned back to Cassie and began to pick her up. He stood up with her in his arms, her head rested against him. He moved towards the halls of the lab, Ryan in tow.

"Hang in there sweetheart." He said his young CSI as he walked to the elevator. While walking only a few inches behind Horatio, Ryan took the time to look around at what was happening. He saw SWAT teams arresting those of the men that were still alive. Those that weren't lay still on the ground. He saw Calleigh and Eric working with SWAT and arresting the so called 'firemen'. He turned back to facing the way he was walking. Once the elevator doors opened he stepped inside with Horatio and was carried down to the bottom floor by the big metal box.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

The paramedic's had just arrived as Horatio and Ryan came out of the building.

Esme and her daughters saw Horatio carry Cassie down to the ambulance.

"Girls, get in the car" She said, staring to panic. Both sisters looked at their mother.

"But mom-" Reagan started to protest.

"Now Reagan" Her mother interrupted sternly. And then walked off to speak to the red headed lieutenant. Both girls watched there mother walk off. Reagan sighed.

"Come on Bailee" She said as she guided her sister over to the vehicle.

_~ CSI:Miami ~_

Horatio had just given Cassie to the EMT's who had just sped off, sirens blaring. Esme walked up to him and Ryan, who was with him.

"Lieutenant..." She said silently. Both men turned around to look at her.

"Mr. Wolfe, this is Cassie's mother, Esme Lennox" Horatio said. Ryan gave a small smile and nodded his head. If only their meeting was under better circumstances.

"Are you the one who was in their with my daughter?" She asked. Tears were threatening to fall. Ryan nodded.

"Yes ma'am" He said. She took a deep breath.

"Then you know what happened to her" She said. He nodded sadly.

"Tell me...please...What did she do to have so much blood on her?" She cried. Ryan looked at Horatio, who looked back. Horatio looked back at his CSI's mother.

"You know what...how about, we go see her at the hospital. You can bring your daughters with you" Horatio said. Esme nodded and then turned around to retrieve her daughters.

"I hope Cassie survives..." Ryan said quietly while looking at the CSI's mother. Horatio put his sunglasses on.

"So do I Mr. Wolf...so do I" And with that he walked towards Esme and the two sisters.

Calleigh and Eric both showed up behind Ryan.

"Hey man...you ok?" Eric asked. Ryan sighed.

"Yeah" He finally said.

"Hey Ryan, how about we get Alexx to bandage up that wound of yours and then we can all go to the hospital" Calleigh said. Ryan nodded.

"Ok" he said quetly.

* * *

**I REALLY need to stop making chapters late at night. It's not much but I hope you like it. R&R**


	10. Life

**Again, I am updating at a late time...it's 6:47pm and I know I'm gonna finish this chapter in about 3-4 hours. I have school tomorrow as well! Dag nammit. Oh, one more thing. I have been rude about not thanking you guys for all the reviews. So...thank you :) This is just a nice lil chapter.**

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_Its said that just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes...Our whole life is like a folder in our subconscious mind, this is our soul or spirit that lives on after we die. People are judged by this as it is rerun before them in the future life. Our spirit lives on and as such has been experienced by people in after life near death experiences._

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S POV_**

Horatio Caine was sat in the quiet waiting room of Miami General across from Cassie's mom and two sisters, Reagan and Bailee. Cassie had just gone into surgery to remove the bullet that was still in her. On the way to the hospital, Cassie had flat-lined twice but luckily they were able to bring her back. They were all just hoping it wouldn't happen again and that their friend (and daughter and sister) would pull through.

Esme was trying to be strong for her two daughters, even though she had tears in her eyes she wouldn't let them fall. Horatio could see that she was on the verge of breaking so he looked at the two sisters and spoke.

"Reagan, Bailee, how about you both get something to eat?" He asked softly. Reagan nodded her head in understanding. She grabbed Bailee's hand and walked with her to the cafeteria. Bailee silently followed. Once they were out of sight Horatio looked at their mother as she spoke.

"I can't believe this is happening...I-I can't..."She sniffed and wiped the tears that had finally fallen off her cheeks. Horatio just listened.

"I mean, to Cassie of all people. How could she get herself in this mess?" She asked as she looked at her daughter's boss. Horatio finally spoke.

"It would seem that Cassie wanted to find out the truth as to why the alarms went off" He said. Esme sighed in frustration.

"That's Cassandra Lennox for you...She won't leave it alone she always has to find out the truth...that's who she is..." She said. She was starting to calm down a bit. Horatio nodded.

"What else can you tell me about her? She seems like a bright girl" He asked. Like Ryan, he wanted to know a little more about his mischievous little CSI.

"She is. There's nothing much to say really. She's just the typical teenager only she's one who has a job that your usually suppose to get when your in your 20's" She stated.

"She's full of life...she's special. She was special from the day she was born. She was 7 months old when she started walking" (A/N: It is possible, ever heard of the baby that walked at 6 months?).

"She learnt to read and has been singing since she was 2. We had high hopes for her...you know, when she told me that she wanted to become a CSI, she always told me and everyone else, 'Life is full of beauty, notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dream'..." he finished. Horatio nodded.

"Miss. Lennox I can assure you that your daughter is going to be fine" He said. She nodded as tears pricked her eyes again.

A doctor showed up while holding a clipboard with paper clipped to it. He spoke up.

"Family for Cassandra Lennox?" He asked. They both stood up. Esme spoke first.

"I'm her mother, how is she?" She asked.

"When the bullet hit her it moved up to her ribs and it seemed to of cracked one. We removed it but we did lose her a few times. I can assure you she's going to be fine though. The bullet wound and all the other cuts that she sustained will heal over time, she'll get a few scars but that's about it. She'll have to stay resting for a few weeks so her ribs can heal. She may be in some pain but we're giving her some painkillers. She's been moved to a private room if you would like to see her? She should be waking up soon" The doctor asked.

Esme looked at Horatio who nodded.

"I'll wait for the girls" He said. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you" She whispered. Then she left with the doctor who took her to where her daughter was. Horatio looked on. He turned around when he heard running footsteps. He looked at his team.

"Horatio, is she ok?" Natalia asked as she and the team stopped.

"She's gonna be fine. Her mother is with her right now" He replied. They all sighed in relief. Horatio saw half of a bandage underneath Ryan's shirt.

"Finally got checked out?" He asked. Ryan looked at him and new that he was speaking to him. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, Alexx made me" He said, laughing a little.

"Well I'm not just gonna let my boy walk around all bloody and in pain now am I?" Alexx said while looking at him. Ryan rolled his eyes. Everyone smiled.

* * *

_CASSIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM_

Esme was sat next to Cassie's bed, holding her hand while looking at the state she was in. She had a nasal cannula to help her breath as well as a few wires connected to her. She had bruises and cuts all over her. The cut across her right eye brow was most definitely going to leave a scar. Her mother shook her head, saddened at the sight of it all.

"Oh Cassie" she whispered as she dipped her head, looking down at her lap in thought. She looked back up when she heard the door open. She saw her 2 daughters walk in.

"Is DC gonna be ok mom?" Bailee asked as her mother pulled her up so she could sit on her lap. Reagan sat on a chair on the other side of the bed.

"She's gonna be just fine" She said while holding her close. Reagan just looked at her sister, looking like she's in a trance. That trance ended when the door opened again. The 3 of them looked up to see the team.

"Is it alright if we come in?" Eric asked.

"Of course" Esme replied.

All 6 of them entered and stood around the bed.

"Did the doctor say when she will be waking up?" Calleigh asked. Everyone looked at the mother.

"He said it should be soon" She replied. Then all of a sudden a movement caught their eyes as they looked at their friend. She moved her head a little. She started opening her eyes a little but kept blinking as the light hit her pupils.

"Cassie?" her mother said. She was still drowsy but she moved her blue eyes and looked to her right to see her mom looking at her with concern.

"Mmmm" Cassie mumbled. She looked around at everyone in the room.

"What happened?" She rasped out.

"You don't remember anything?" Ryan asked.

"Not much...just that a guy was beating the hell out of me and that I got shot. I do remember my life flashing before my eyes though...weird" She said. Her mom smiled. Cassie shifted a little but the second she did she regretted it. Pain shot through her. She groaned.

"Easy, you've got to lay still. The doctor said that the bulled cracked a rib" Eric said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Calleigh pressed the button that gave Cassie the drug to numb the pain.

Cassie started to yawn.

"We'll tell you about it later Cassie. Get some rest" Horatio said. The last thing Cassie saw was her friends and family gathered around her, then everything disappeared and she was in her dream world.

* * *

**Like I said b4 about the time...although I did stop and do a few other things for a little while...hmm...Anyway, like I said, just a nice lil chapter. One more chapter left and then this story is over and done with. But don't worry. There are more Cassandra Lennox adventures still to come. ;) R&R.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Is Beautiful

**OK, here it is. The final chapter of 'I'm New and Already a Hostage'. Again thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it. If you would like, you can read my other story (My FIRST story) 'Greatest Friend, Also a Legend'. Hope you enjoyed reading this just like I've enjoyed writing it :) This is a short chapter.**

* * *

_6 MONTHS LATER_

The elevator doors of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab opened and out stepped Eric Delko. As he was walking forward he noticed a familiar blonde girl - whose hair was tied up in a pony tail - that was stood at the front desk writing on a piece of paper. He shook his head and smiled. He walked over.

"Now I thought you weren't suppose to be back for another month?" He asked while leaning on the desk with one arm lay on top. The eyes of Cassandra Lennox looked up at her Cuban friend. She smiled.

"Yeah well I got bored so, figured it was only a month. Doctor gave me the all clear, so here I am talking to you." She said happily. He smiled at her. He noticed that all the cuts and bruises had finally gone from her face and she looked as good as new. Only there was one thing that was forever glued to her that would remind them of that day. The scar that went across her right eyebrow. It was in a curve and had cut the brow in two.

"Well then, it's good to have you back" Eric said. She laughed softly.

"It's good to be back" She replied while she was finishing filling out a form. She then dropped her pen and looked back up at Eric, her pony tail following the movement of her head, swinging behind her.

"So where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Their out in the field, but Natalia's still here, she's in DNA, come on I'll walk with you" He said as he started moving. Cassie followed.

"So what did you do during these past 6 months?" Eric asked while they were walking side by side down the hallway of the lab.

"Nothing much really. Rest, eat, sleep, more rest...more rest" She laughed. Eric laughed with her.

"So nothing" he asked, smiling. She laughed.

"Besides being bugged by your sisters, pretty much" She replied. They both turned and walked in the DNA Lab. Natalia looked up at the 2 and smile when she saw Cassie. She put down what she was doing and went over to hug her.

"Cassie, I thought you weren't back for another month?" She said as she released her.

"Yeah but you know teenagers, they get bored easily" She replied.

"Well now that your here, you can help me" She said as she went back over to her abandoned work.

"Great I am dying for something to do" She said as she put her lab coat on. Eric started to back out of the lab.

"Well I'm gonna go so I will see you ladies later" He said and then left. Cassie put a pair of cloves on and started getting to work.

The day went by fast, once everyone returned from the field they welcomed her back. After the events in the lab, all the lab technicians and cops saw her in a different light than when they first saw her. They had heard what she had done and what she received for doing the right thing. They realized that she had more guts than what they thought. She chose to keep the information that the men needed and in return got a beating, but she never broke. She could of easily told them where the evidence and money were...but she didn't. She showed devotion to the victims in which the evidence came from as well as the people of the Crime Lab. The lab is glad to have someone like her. Loyal.

* * *

**_CASSIE'S POV_**

_So this is my story. They became a second family to me. I grew up with the team from then on out. I had many more adventures during that time...but that's another story yet to come. But I was a CSI once...and young._

* * *

**I so sad now. But don't worry there will be more adventures featuring Cassie and the team, You guy's figure out how old the Cassie telling the story is yet? LOL. The next story will have to wait until after June 13th because that's when I finish MY exams (others finish theirs on different dates up to June 22nd). I start them next week as well as doing revision (at skwl). After that I have prom on June 24th and then I am OFFICIALLY done with skwl and then off to college in September. So I will have ALOT of time to write the next story. Until then.**

**Peace out :)**


End file.
